Pripara Chapter 3: Special Friendship Starts
by KatieSparklez
Summary: Heyo! Ok, I haven't put up a chapter for ages, personal reasons, but here is a super cute chapter!


Pripara, Chapter 3: Special Friendship Starts

The following day, after we explain the truth about us: Abi and Katty, they find it awesome, and shrug it off. And afterwards, Lala calls a girl on her Pripass: she has long, curly green hair in 2 pigtails, with gold feather headphones, a heart on her forehead and pale blue eyes. Her name's Falulu Bokerdole.

The rest of the week passes in a blur, and when we're about to go to bed on Friday, I start humming Make It, causing Jessie to giggle "You really like that song, don'tcha" I shrug back, "Come on, I know you do too, haha".We basically spend the entire weekend at Pripara, getting to know Falulu, and hanging with SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe. Monday comes quickly, and as I walk into the school courtyard during lunch, I spot Leona by himself on a bench, faced down. I trapse over to him, asking "L..Leona? W..why are you by y..yourself today?", he looksup at me, and sighs sadly, "Dorothy became sick over the last few days, she got a bad fever, im really worried about her". He lays his face in his hands, I put a hand on his shoulder gently "Leona.. I'm sure she's gonna be fine, especially with you, and obviously your family too, caring and worrying about her. I'm positive she will get better". He gazes at me, contemplating what I said, and he giggles slightly "Katie, thank you for saying that", I smile, and we hug, giggling. Mireille walks by, and catches sight of us, "Katie, don't forget your Art homework for Wednesday" and she heads off. The bell goes, and Leona and I head off to Drama, bumping into Shion on the way. "Leona? Where is Dorothy? You two are barely ever apart". Leona explains the situation to Shion, who is just as concerned as I am, and encourages him too, and we get Drama over with. After school ends, Us 3 go to find Jessie, then Shion and Leona split of to go home: Shion wants to practice her GO strategies, and Leona wants to check on Dorothy, so we get to Pripara, seeing Falulu-san, with a little pink... Unicorn plushie or something. I know it's a Mascot Manager, and it's adorable. "Hello, Falulu!" Abi yips, smiling at her, and Falulu giggles in response "Hey, Abi-chan, Katty-chan!". We go over to her, she asks "Are you by yourselves today?". Before we can answer: "Abi! Katty!", running footsteps approach us, and Lala's voice calls us. "Not anymore, Falulu, hehaha". Lala grabs us both in a hug, "Hey, girls! You gonna do a show today?". Hen we hear rapid breathing from behind Lala: "Haah, haah, Lala, pri-ease don't run off again-pri", Mireille and Sophie turn up, and Sophie smiles "Hi, Abi, Katty". We walk and chat for a bit, and then we see Agito, and a little pink bear with a bow tie, and Mireille asks, surprised, "Kuma-pri? Why are you with Abi's and Katty's manager-pri?". Kuma smiles and goes red, "Agito and I have known each other for years-kuma!". SoLaMi Smile go off with Kuma to sign up for a show, and Falulu tells even more about herself, including that she has a 'Prism Voice', or something; I ask out of curiousity "What exactly is a Prism Voice?", They stare at me, and Abi scoffs "You DON'T KNOW what a Prism Voice is?!". I blush, nodding, and Abi sighs exasperatedly, "A Prism Voice is something that is actually pretty legendary, and when heard by someone, makes them relaxed, and feel happy and cheerful". Agito adds "Katty, you know YOU have a Prism Voice too-gito". We all stare, Abi's mouth open wide, "Whaaaaaaa? Katty has a Prism Voice?". I blush again "H..how'd you figure t..that, Agito-san?", he replies "Yup-gito, Mascots can sense a Prism Voice when they hear it singing, and Kuma-san says Lala has one too, same as Falulu here, and of course you; Katty-gito". Falulu and Abi blink in surprise, Abi: "Wow, a Prism Voice? I'm totally jealous!". Falulu giggles cutely "Wow, amazing! Wanna Snap Pritickets?", and smiles as we trade Friend Tickets, me and Abi smile, but then look at the time. "Oh no! Oh my gosh, sorry Falulu, we've gotta go, our curfew is in 45 minutes!". She smiles understandingly and we skedaddle to the Pripara Exit.

Over the next week, Dorothy still doesn't come in, but Leona keeps us up to date on her recovery. I hang with him at Break and Lunch Times, and the one day he goes to Pripara; throughou it's really fun hanging out with him, Leona and I have a lot in common , amd it was just generally fun. And on the Thursday: Leona stayed at his home, and it's a little lonely, but as me and Jessie meet up with Shion, Mireille, Sophie, and Lala for a morning Hang Out, and we walk away from the gate, into the courtyard with them, when Shion's pripass rings. The screen pops up with an image of 2 people: each of their hands curled into a heart shape, with pink and blue hair! "Dorothy! Leona!" Shion smiles happily. Leona spots me, and for some reason, his cheeks go pink. As they look at us, Dorothy smiles "My fevers almost gone, I should be back in tomorrow. Tension Maxu!", Leona adds "Relaxu". Shion laughs "School will be lively again with you back in, as will Pripara". In the distance, on their side of the phone, we hear a woman's voice, and Dorothy giggles "Thats our mom, we gotta go eat, see ya, 'k?". We say Bye and I sigh as we continue walking, and Sophie looks curiously at me. At lunch, I'm sat by myself on a bench, eating, and Sophie finds me, coming over to me, and sitting next to me. "Hi, Sophie, w..what's up?", I ask, and she replies "Katie, I have just one question, may I ask it?". I shrug, nodding, her expression remains soft, "Tell me, do you like Leona?". I almost spit out my drink when I hear that, and stutter "W..whaa? H..how, what?". I blush super badly, and she holds up 1 finger: "You had a lot of fun when spending time with him,", a second finger: "You were upset and lonely whenever he wasn't around,", and a third finger: "And you blushed when u saw him on Shion's Pripass screen. Do you like him?". I look down and think for a moment: Sophie is right, all that did happen, but, I have no idea if.. Leona IS a blast, but... "I have no idea, Sophie! I..I don't know. I, maybe.. He is fun to hang with, but...!". She smiles "You'll figure it out", and walks off.

The next day, The twins return, and Leona asks if we are going to Pripara, I'm nervous 'cuz of my crazy, conflicting emotions. At Pripara, me and him sit near Pripara lake, while the others go to the training studios to practice. We're sat on grass, and Leona's cheeks and ears go really red and he blurts out: "Katty, I.. I like you!". I'm taken aback at his upfront confession, causing me to go speechless...


End file.
